Tatsuhiro Owari
Tatsuhiro 'Hiro' Galveston-Owari ( 尾張 達広, Owari Tatsuhiro) was a human (commonly mistaken for a Ghoul) residing in the 7th Ward. Little was known about his personality, agenda, or goals, other than the fact that he was the cannibalistic leader of the We've Gone Rogue, a mysterious vigilante mafia. It was revealed that he, in truth, was a rogue/AWOL CCG Investigator, whose father was the very same Mr. Galveston that Sierra Gray killed. Up until his death he worked as the Mask Maker in his shop Two Face '(偽善者''Gizen-sha, lit. Hypocrite.) ''as well as ''operated the company known as the '''Husk Cleaning Service, usually just called Husk '(殻, ''Kara.) His alias was '''The Puppeteer, not to be confused with his rank in WGR, The Ender. Personality Hiro seemed to be a mysterious person, commonly expressing his vast knowledge of all the customers that request his services. He seemed to enjoy life and living in the moment, and tended to show annoyance easily. He had been hinted to have a superiority complex. It was also expressed that he has some sort of resentment for the CCG, due to them killing his sister, Yui. History Little was known about his exact history. It was known that Hiro's mother was born in Turkey, and moved to Japan. Upon visiting family, she met Hiro's father, Mr. Galveston. Early on in his life, he was a infamous boxer known as The Puppet, who gained his reputation after defeating a ghoul in the ring in only 3 rounds. 3 years later and Hiro was offered to go pro, and informed his sister, Yui, who was diagnosed with RoS Disease, causing kagune-like growths. Upon taking his sister outside, a rookie investigator mistook her for a ghoul and killed her. Hiro, in a fit of rage, killed him in return. After his father was killed, however, he split off from the CCG and created the Rogues. He was later killed by the leaders of the Tokyo Branch of The Inquisitors. Powers and Abilities Quinque Question: '''Little was known about his Doragonkurō, leading to it's effects being unknown. '''Puppet's Physique: ' '''With an immense sense of balance, strength, and flexibility, Hiro could control his body and put it into impressive positions similar to that of the movement of a string-based puppet. This proved useful in battle. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Investigator Training: '''As a former CCG Investigator, he had extensive training in Quinque use and hand-to-hand combat. '''Boxing Experience: '''With the strength to take down a ghoul in hand to hand, and the knowledge of the sport, he was indeed well rehearsed in fist-fighting. '''Cheapshot: With no sense of honor on the battlefield, he commonly used cheap tactics to get ahead in battle, such as false strikes. Trivia * He was ambidextrous. * He had been known to crack puns. * He was three quarters Turkish, one quarter Japanese. * Hiro liked electronic music. * He disliked spiders, but appreciates them. * He had been noted to have 'big feet and hands', which signals another part of his body might be of a large size. * He had two whole theme songs * Hiro was fluent in Arabic, Japanese, English, and knows a bit of Russian * He was a well known Boxer in his youth. * He had many tattoos of various complex geometric shapes. One appears to be similar to a crescent moon, thought to be a reference to the Turkish Flag, his nation of birth. Quinque Doragonkurō (ドラゴンクロー, lit, ''Dragon Claw) ''Little was known about this glove quinque and it's abilities, besides the fact it is Hiro's weapon of choice. Moeru kaze (燃える風, lit, ''Burning Wind) ''Moeru Kaze was a shikomizue/cane sword quinque, with no shown abilities beyond its impressive sharpness. Threads Relationships Gallery 8vCIjAb.jpg Tatsuhiro.png Ender.png Yui.png|Yui dressing up as her brother Category:Characters Category:WGR Category:Human